What have held you apart would now hold you togeth
by Anya-06
Summary: Maryoli thinks that her life can go worst especially when things around her seem opposite to her real feelings but what she doesn't know that her greatest adventure was only a few footsteps into a new life and love. PeterOC
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Before you start reading am going to ask a favor. To be honest this is not a story written by me. It is of a close friend of mine that thinks that she doesn't have what is needed to be a writer. But to me she's really great and has all the elements to be one like the many other writers I read and admire here in So if you could leave a review here telling her your opinion about the tale it would be great.

Thanks in advance.

The author of the following story does not own the Chronicle of Narnia nor any character in the science fiction novel. Only the ones that will be introduce with the time.

Enjoy.

_Chapter 1_

_She moved slowly across a field of flowers wearing a white dress that was more beautiful than anything she has ever worn. Was this a dream? She didn't know but something told her that she must keep walking._

_He had seen this place before, it was the garden of the fantasy it was distanced from the castle but he tried to go from time to time. Was he dreaming? He didn't know but something on the back of his mind told Peter that he must go on. _

_As she kept walking she saw from faraway a young man approaching, maybe he could tell her where she was. She started fastening her pace so she could meet the young man that was approaching her._

_He saw a young woman walking toward her; she was wearing a white long dress. For what he could see she had long black hair and he couldn't deny it she pleasant to the eye. But suddenly a thought came into his mind, another human in Narnia? That was impossible the only four human in all Narnia were he, Edmund, Susan and Lucy but then he remembered anything could happen in Narnia so fasten his pace so he could meet the new daughter of Eve._

_When both of them where standing in front of each other they stared at each other for long moment._

_Why I feel like I know him? She thought as she kept looking at his mesmerizing blue eyes._

_Why I feel like I know her? He thought as he kept looking at her deep black eyes._

_Both of them where trying to say something but there was no words that could explain what was happening, Peter was the first to move he walked further and he lift up his hand and she responded without any kind of hesitation putting her hand against his. And she lift up her other hand and he put his hand against hers. _

"_What have held you apart would now hold you together" Peter clearly hear Aslan's voice.._

Maryoli opened her eyes and she immediately sat down, her breathing was harsh and she looked at her hands and instantly remembered the words she heard. What have held you apart would now hold you together? She said aloud, what the hell did that mean?

Peter opened his eyes and took a deep breathe, what was that dream? He slowly sat down. He looked at his hands and wondered what that dream meant? He clearly remembered hearing Aslan's voice but he was curious of what that sentence mean, what have held you apart would now hold you together?

He's thought were briskly interrupted when he hear a knock in his door, "Peter, are you awake?" He heard Edmund's voice from behind.

"Yes, come in Ed…" He said as he grabbed his robe and put it around himself.

Edmund slowly opened the door and realize that Peter had just woken up "You just woke up?" Ed asked as he walked by to his brother bed.

"Well yes… is still early," Peter said as he stood up from his bed, brushing away from his mind his dream.

"Is far from early is almost 11:00 am. For some time we thought you went out earlier for a ride or something but Adalia told me you never left your room" Edmund had noticed that something strange was going on with his brother but he knew Peter he would tell when he was ready to tell.

"11:00 am? Are you serious? Wow, I didn't thought I slept that much" He was a bit in shock; he was usually up at 6:00 am every morning.

"Are you alright brother?" Ed asked, trying to see if Peter would opened up

"Yes… why you ask?" Could Ed notice that he was not at ease after such dream?

"No, I was just wondering… well I just came by to see if you were alright" Edmund said as he started walking back to the door.

"Thank you Ed, any word from the girls?" Peter asked, his sister's has been gone for 2 weeks, they were on the west forest-

"Not yet, but don't worry brother they shall write soon they have plenty to explore" Edmund answered

"Good, I'll go and have a shower now… I almost lost the half of the day now" Peter smiled at his brother.

"You lazy, come on… we have plenty to do" Edmund may be young and sometime reckless but he was very mature for his age.

……

"Maryoli are you alright?" Tatiana asked her best friend as they both were walking out of classes.

"Yes, I just had a tough night" Mary answered as they were both headed to the parking lot, Maryoli couldn't stop thinking about that dream or what it really meant who was that boy? Why the voice said that whatever was now keeping them apart would hold them together.

"Bad dream?" Tatiana asked

"Weird dream I would say…." She said as she reached to her car and opened the driver's door.

"Tell me all about it but later, I have to go and pick up my brother" Tati said as she opened her car door and hopped in but immediately pulled down her window.

"Call me in the night?" Tati said

"Sure…" Mary smiled at her friend, the crazier girl ever but she would not changer her for anything, she looked at her watch it was already late she was supposed to meet with his mom.

They were supposed to buy some furniture, it only has been a month since they moved to the new house and they were some rooms that were still empty. She quite didn't understand why in the world they moved into such big house.

….

"Your father would like this…" Maryoli and her mother were now standing in front of a enormous T.V.

"Mom, Papa barely sees TV now…" Maryoli answered as she looked at her watched, they have been for three hours and they only managed to buy sheets sets and towels.

"Well I know your Daddy is busy lately but because of his work look what he had brought us? A new house, lots of shopping, your new car…." Her mother pointed,

"I recall me not asking for that mom…" She said, for the last 6 months since her dad got his new job he barely saw him.

"Oh come on sweetie cheer up a little? I know that you are adjusting to this change but at least for today humor me?" Diane put her hands over her shoulders, she knew that her daughter missed his dad very much but sometimes you had to make some sacrifices.

Maryoli only sighed "All right… but please lets us change store at least mom, we have been for hours here…" Maryoli grabbed her mother by the hand and dragged her out of the store.

Diane only smiled, "Alright dear, but there's no need to drag me across the entire store…"

"Tatiana told me there's this cool antique section, maybe we can find something different there…" She at least had to try to be nice with her mom.

"Sure… why not?" Diane agreed,

They walked more before reaching the antique section. When both step inside, they instantly felt the old musty smell, it was nice though. She couldn't denied, there was something about old wood that made her remembered things about her childhood. She was only 16 but sometimes she felt older as her soul was not from her time.

"Oh, look at this rocking chair, this would look perfectly in the guest room" Her mother said as she was already fascinated with some items on the hall.

Maryoli looked at her mom and grinned, if there was something her mother was good at, was shopping and with her dad new job there was plenty money for that.

She walked by a little further and saw there was an old lady in the counter she instantly smiled at her.

"Good afternoon my child, something special you are looking for…" The lady asked,

"I'm just checking, but my moms seem to be interested…" She pointed out her mother.

"Well let me know if you need something…" The lady said smiling one more time, it was a warm smile like the one you usually receive from a grandmother.

Maryoli only nodded as she kept walking, there were all kind of stuff. She passed her hand through an old piano, and then she play the first part of an old melody she learned from her music class.

She kept walking until she was almost in the end, when she noticed there was something covered up. She wondered what it was. She looked behind and saw the old lady was attending her mom.

She moved the covers a little and noticed it was a wardrobe, then for some reason she felt it shouldn't be cover. So she took the sheet and dropped it in the floor.

"Beautiful…" She whispered,

"Indeed..." The old lady answered, making Maryoli turned around she never noticed when the old lady came

"I covered because it has been 10 years here and nobody has ever wanted to buy it, It was acquired in a auction back in London it's quite old from 1940" She said as she touched it.

"Well… I see, how much for it?" Maryoli asked, maybe it was at reasonable price and she could asked her mother to buy it.

The old lady looked the girl that was standing in front of her and smiled. "Something tells me you were meant to find it, so I'll leave it you at a generous price" The old woman said as she pulled a pen and piece of paper from her pocket. She quickly scribbled in it and then handed it over Maryoli.

Maryoli looked at the paper and her eyes opened big, "Are you serious?" She was shocked; this at least must cost thousands of dollars.

"Sometimes the must beautiful things are the one who doesn't cost us much… it was meant for you to come in and see it, destiny is being quite generous with me so I shall give it back… is my last offer though" The old lady gave one more time a warmly smiled.

"Of course… I'll take it" Maryoli felt as she was in the bizarre world but it was generous proposition and indeed it could do a change in her room could do a change and she for some reason she quite believe in what the old lady had just said. Maybe she was destined to find that old wardrobe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Peter rode his white unicorn as fast as he could, he thought that maybe he go there something would make sense out of his dream. When he finally reached to the entrance and he stopped his horse. "Ohh, Masseron, we've reached…" He said to his white unicorn.

"It has been a while since you been here Peter, why come now?" Masseron asked,

"There's something I must see…" Peter answered, as he jump off from Masseron to the ground with such ease, Masseron was amazed he never hurt himself.

"I'll be back…" He said,

Masseron only nodded as he saw his master walking further into the garden. "Edmund is right, something is going on with him" The unicorn murmured.

Peter walked in further the garden but she was not there, the fair lady daughter of Eve that he had seen in his dream, was just a dream. Peter turned around,

"Maybe you are not looking in the right place" Peter knew that voice and he turned around found no other than Aslan.

"Aslan…" He said in joy as he walked to him and hugged the big lion.

"King Peter, the Magnificient…" The lion welcomed the hugged,

"Please Aslan, if there a true king of Narnia it is you… why are you here?" He asked, curious about Aslan visit.

"Something tells me, there's one the kings of Narnia who's not happy…" Aslan said as they both started walking.

Peter didn't answered but kept walking. "You are not happy Peter, why is that?" Aslan asked,

Peter kept walking but then he decided to finally talk "Is not that I'm not happy, I've learned to love Narnia as my home but…"

"Something's missing?" Aslan finished for him

"And I can quietly figure it out…" Peter said in a low voice, "That dream it just make me wonders…."

"If she's the part missing?" For a few seconds he thought that Aslan was reading his mind.

"My boy, that's something I cannot tell you… only your heart would tell you if that's the woman you must be with" Aslan answered wisely.

"Then why dream of her?" He said frustrated and turning his face to his loyal animal friend in search of some answers but instead he saw worrines on the dark eyes of Aslan, "is there something else, a big problem, right?"

The lion nodded, "There's another reason I came back… I've been told that there's have been some plotting, in the dark corners of Narnia, a group of corrupters may want to rise up against the two kings and two queens…" Aslan said worriedly

"Are you serious? Aslan we must do something" Peter said alarmed, the first thing that came into his mind was her sisters, they were far from home.

"But is being kept secret, and all the information has not reached to me but we must be precautious… we must defend Narnia from evil" Aslan ordered,

"Indeed, I must go back to the Castle, are you coming with me Aslan?" Peter asked, he knew people would be glad to see him.

"Not this time, I must keep gathering information…. I'll go the castle, when I know more" Aslan said,

Peter only nodded "I shall see you again Aslan…" He started walking back to the entrance.

"And Peter?" Peter turned around.

"When you would not be looking for it, you would find it…" Aslan said, before roughing hard and running on the opposite direction.

Peter smiled at his words, that was Aslan he always found the way to say something that would leave you thinking.

….

"Mom, at what time he said he would get there?" Diane was driving Maryoli to her concert, she played violin for the symphonic band of the school but tonight after much work she was had her first solo.

"He said he would be there at six…" Diane looked at her daughter, she was wearing a long white dress, and he hair was up in a bond. She was proud of her herself she had done an amazing job with the make up. Not that Maryoli needed any but she was about to be on stage and she need to have make up so she could be notice.

"I hope so… I've worked to hard for him not to come," She said as she leaned against the window.

"Don't worry he wouldn't miss it" Diane said assuring her everything was going to work out.

An hour later,

Mary was on backstage, checking her that her violin was well tuned and she placed it over her shoulder and make sure that everything was right.

"You are going to be great…" Tati said as she stood up behind her,

"Thank you… how they let you in?" Maryoli hugged her friend.

"Oh well… I have my tricks, the boy watching the door, is Steve so I just flirted with him a little and he let me in" Tati giggled,

"Oh, Tatiana, you are bad…." Maryoli laughed at her friend,

"Maryoli, you are next…. So get ready" Charles her music professor told her,

Maryoli only nodded as she took deep breathes. "You look stunning… and don't worry you are going to rock their world," Tati said,

"Yeah…" Maryoli smiled,

_After that comforting piece by Miss Rice and her Harp to end the string session, Miss Maryoli Adams, playing for us her own written piece, Leaving all behind. _ The presenter announced as she heard the applause she stepped into the stage walking slowly but surely, and she smiled as she saw how full the place was. She sat down on the chair and she immediately spotted her mother but something stroke her heart, her dad was not there.

Diane saw the expression of her daughter, she had just received a call from his husband, he wasn't going to make it.

Maryoli closed her eyes, and put the violin on her shoulder just as song title's all her happiness was left behind the moment she moved into that big house.

She started, playing. Yes they were economical well now, she could say she was almost rich but no money in the world, could take away the pain she was feeling, his father as everyday that passed by, he was becoming a stranger in her life but he didn't see that, he father always wanted the better for all them but she never thought that having money could change things like that.

Diane saw her daughter playing, she was playing with such passion but it wasn't happiness that was feeling but pain, George had managed to little by little start breaking his own daughter heart.

When she was done, she heard all the applauses and even few people stood up she stood up and bow quickly, in another time that kind of ovation would have exactly what she dreamt but it meant nothing because her biggest fan wasn't there.

….

On their way home, Maryoli didn't speak much her mother neither tried to excuse his father because she didn't expect him to miss that presentation.

When they've reached home, her father's car was already parked.

"Sweetie…" Diane started,

"Don't mom….please don't" She took off her sea belt and got down of the car.

As she entered to the house her father was waiting for her in the living room with a bouquet of flowers. "Sweetie…" He called her but she ignored him and went upstairs directly.

"Maryoli, I'm sorry it wasn't my intention" He started following,

"It never is Dad, it never is…" She said as she took of her sandals and kept going up.

"Honey, is just a concert…" He said

That was it, she briskly turned, "Just a concert? It was my first solo presentation and you were not there, my concerts were always your major priority you never missed one and the must important one you couldn't be there" She said angrily.

"Honey… I had a meeting" He started

"Yes you always have a meeting, you always have something to do, you don't even bother to look at mom or me you think that with a blank check or an unlimited credit card can solve it all…" She spat out,

"Maryoli…." He could see the anger of her daughter, never had failed her and now that he was he felt like crap.

"If being normal being not having fine shoes…" She threw her sandals away, "Or expensive jewelry…" She took of her emerald earrings and threw them away.

"Then you know what dad? I prefer being poor and happy than being rich and miserable" She turned around and ran to her room.

Her dad look down in the floor at the earring he had given to her, the day he missed her volleyball game. Little by little her daughter has started to distance himself from her and he didn't even knew it.

He looked down and Diane was in the end of the stairs, with tears in her eyes. She looked away and she walked out. He thought that now that he was able to provide them a better living things would be better but they were unhappy as ever.

Maryoli slammed her door and threw herself over her bed. She didn't know why she was so angry, but she felt like she was loosing her father. Tears run through cheek, it has been quite a while since she cried but she didn't care anymore she was angry, so angry that she could feel her heart breaking into pieces. Seconds became minutes and minutes turn into hours after a few while she felt asleep.

"What do you want me to say Diane? I couldn't just walk out of the meeting it was important…" George and his wife were in the kitchen.

"Honey I know but if you keep this pace you are going to loose her… I'm not saying you have to quit but you need to make some time for your daughter…" Then she grabbed his hand, "Us… this family used to be so close and now, we barely speak to each other" His wife words made him sighed, she was right indeed she was loosing his only daughter.

"I need to talk with her…" He said,

"We… lets talk both with her, maybe that would help her" Diane suggested,

"You are right…" They both stood up and went upstairs, they were holding each other hand as they reached to her door, the day after they moved out George helped her daughter painting her door, that's was Maryoli artistic and witty but lately that charm was fading away.

Diane knocked the door. "Honey…is us, please open" Her mother said aloud.

Maryoli opened her eyes as she hear her mother voice. "We need to talk to you," His father said

But Maryoli still didn't want to see him. "Go away… I don't want to talk to you" She said against her pillow

"Honey… please, I know that I fail but we can fix this…" He said,

Maryoli at the moment didn't felt the same; at least in that same exact moment so she stood up from her bed, and walked to the window. Then she remembered it wasn't as her old house that that she could jump off. She still hear the knocks and his father talking but she was not really listening, then she looked at her right side and there it was, the old wardrobe that she had bought. She quickly walked by and opened the door, she had just put some coats and some shoes. She carefully step into and sat down on the floor before closing the door.

Maryoli felt relieved as she couldn't hear her parent's voices; maybe she could stay there for a while until they would give up and go away.

She looked around it very dark; she couldn't even see her hand. She starting touching around looking for the end of it so she could, reclined herself against it. But for some reason her hand kept didn't find no wall. She started crawling and wondered how deep this wardrobe was.

She kept going as branch came in right in a slap her, "Ok, this is weird" She murmured as she pushed it away, then she felt more branches, and more branches touching her body until she finally was not longer in the wardrobe but she was in a forest. She slowly stood up and looked around.

"Impossible…" She whispered in amazed as she looked around, never had she seen such beautiful forest. How could that old wardrobe had lead her to such beautiful place, her curiosity grew in her heart as she felt she should explore more of this beautiful forest.


End file.
